Bluetooth low energy (BLE) technology is quickly becoming the de facto standard for robust indoor tracking. For example, BLE is increasingly being used in commercial situations to augment shopping trips in malls and airports by offering relevant suggestions or coupons, or to support experiences in stadiums during sports events. In order to track devices based on BLE, conventional tracking systems interpolate the signal strengths observed for each BLE unit, essentially using signal strength as a distance cue. This, however, substantially limits the accuracy with which they track indoor locations. That is, conventional signal strength indicator-based systems and methods are not capable of accurately ranging communicated information without calibration.